Culpable
by Light of Moon
Summary: "El agente resopló y dio un suspiro hondo llevándose la mano hacia el tabique de la nariz para estrujarlo con impaciencia. No tenía ánimos de discutir. —Coopere conmigo, señor Kennedy y le aseguro que el homicidio de su esposa no quedará impune..." Un nuevo crimen ha sacudido Queens, New York; una víctima de homicidio, cuatro sospechosos, una agente y un delito por perseguir.


**Hola amigos, ¿cómo están?** **Me da un gusto enorme volver a estar por aquí con una nueva historia (aunque parece que escucho voces que me gritan: ¡Annnaaaaaaa ya tienes mil historias comenzadas y ahora inicias una más a la lista de deudas!) lo sé amigos, créanme que lo tengo presente, pero tenía muchas ganas de presentar este proyecto para ustedes, para escapar un momento de la tensión de "Mala Sangre", la miel de "Vivir por ella", el drama de "Metamorfosis" y todos mis demás fics que no he olvidado pero que no he tenido el tiempo que quisiera para traerles novedades. Además de que la espinita de esta historia necesitaba sacarla, les contaré un poco.**

 **Tenía ganas de proyectar en una historia un poco de lo que yo veo a diario a raíz de mi carrera universitaria y mis experiencias laborales (aunque aclaro que nunca serán tan divertidas o emocionantes como lo que verán aquí, pero vamos el intento se hace), ya se darán cuenta de qué estoy hablando ahora que lo lean. Aclaro de una vez que a pesar de que el ámbito criminalístico y penalista no es mi área aunque conozco un poco y bueno me estoy basando en el sistema de justicia estadounidense y espero apegarme lo más posible, pido disculpa si hay gente de leyes que me lee y pongo una que otra falacia o detectan algún error; haré lo mejor posible.**

 **Antes de empezar agradezco a la hermandad malvada por apoyarme con este nuevo plan y sacar adelante todas mis locuras, las quiero chicas.**

 **Y bien estimados lectores, ahora sabrán lo que sucede cuando mezclas tareas universitarias, series policiacas, música de Depeche Mode y muchas malteadas de vainilla y chocolate.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _CULPABLE_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Conduce con diligencia su porsche negro a la vez que pone en el estéreo un poco de música electrónica para relajarla; con un trabajo tan duro cualquier estimulo que pueda servir para relajarla, entra en el juego.

Veintisiete años y contando. Después del infierno en África y de probar por un tiempo las mieles de la gloria militar con la BSAA, un buen día decide irse de esa vida para tomar un destino paralelo al que parecía que ya había elegido. ¿La razón? Siempre fue desconocida.

Retomando su carrera de leyes con especialidad en el ámbito penal decide completar su currículum con una maestría en criminología y criminalística, forjando así una carrera judicial respetable entrando sin problemas en la fiscalía de Nueva York. Habiendo luchado ya con los peores criminales a nivel mundial y con criaturas que creía que sólo existían en sus sueños y en los relatos de H.P. Lovecraft que gustaba leer, llevar ante la justicia a los delincuentes locales era tomar té y galletitas en comparación. Una "chica dura" eran los adjetivos que corrían en la oficina respecto al nombre de Sheva Alomar.

Ya era bastante normal para ella que la despertaran a mitad de la noche informándole que un nuevo crimen se había cometido en la ciudad y que era urgente que se reuniera con la policía para iniciar la investigación. Homicidio en Queens, nada nuevo. El detalle morboso; que había sucedido en Jackson Heights, así que seguramente habría extranjeros involucrados.

Sin detenerse a especular, decidió que era mejor presenciar los hechos por sí misma para tratar el asunto con la mayor imparcialidad posible.

Varios metros antes de llegar al lugar, miró como las luces rojas y azules inundaban la noche con su danza multicolor y decidió estacionar el coche en la acera de enfrente para no obstruir a las patrullas. Al parecer se trataba de una zona acaudalada.

Miró el edificio de una hojeada; sencillo y elegante opacado por una cinta de precaución que lo acordonaba en la recepción. Algunos de los condóminos eran desalojados mientras se les veía alarmados por lo que acababa de suceder. Ya en el lobby la policía se encontraba haciendo preguntas a algunas personas que estaba en el lugar y ella se acercó directamente al cabecilla de la policía local.

—¿Dónde sucedió? —Preguntó Sheva al oficial.

—Departamento 312, sexto piso, antes de llegar al fondo del pasillo en el lado derecho.

La mujer asintió y caminó hacia el elevador, presionó el botón con el número seis y cerró las compuertas.

Tal y como le había informado el oficial miró a varios policías afuera del departamento y no dudo en entrar como quien tiene autoridad.

— ¿Tienen una orden de cateo? —Cuestionó Alomar a los uniformados que estaban registrando el condominio.

—Todo en regla. Los peritos ya están tomando muestras y fotografías en la habitación principal. Están tomando imágenes del cuerpo. —Respondió uno de ellos.

—Bien.

Dio una mirada retrospectiva al sitio y notó que los muebles eran bastante finos y la decoración era de buen gusto, estimada en unos cuantos cientos de dólares, comenzó a pensar que este caso no iba a ser sencillo.

Ya en la habitación principal, pudo mirar los hechos; una mujer tendida en el suelo con un disparo entre ceja y ceja con la sangre fluyendo de su frente a borbotones. Poco más de treinta años, delgada, tez blanca y cabello azabache, quizás en vida fue bastante guapa, anotó mentalmente la mujer de leyes. No llevaba zapatos, vestía un camisón color rojo carmesí con bordados de mariposas doradas.

—El que lo hizo tenía toda la intención de matarla. —Habló uno de los peritos mientras tomaba una de las fotografías.

—Sin duda. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?

—Un arma calibre .45 mm, muestras de cabello, y un esposo bastante alterado. —Respondió el hombre de ciencia a su interlocutora.

—Querrás decir, viudo. —Añadió secamente la joven. — ¿Dónde está el sujeto?

—Lo llevaron a la habitación de junto, teníamos que hacer nuestro trabajo. En este momento vamos a iniciar el proceso para levantar el cuerpo. —Informó el varón mientras llegaba más de su personal junto con otro pequeño séquito de abogados de la fiscalía.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba la finada? —Preguntó la africana

—Annaisha Sulbarán.

—Correcto, iré a ver al viudo. Quizás tenga información que nos sirva.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación se encontraba un individuo sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras era observado con cierta indulgencia por los oficiales; se encontraban ante la escena de un hombre destruido. Con ambas manos empalmadas frente a sus labios cerraba los ojos aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, la impotencia era demasiada.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo Sheva dirigiéndose al que solía ser el esposo de la difunta.

El hombre de cabellera rubia levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos azules en la recién llegada, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Alomar comprendió que el estado anímico del hombre quizás no ayudaría de mucho, pero ya sabía lidiar con esto.

—Lamento mucho lo de su esposa.

—Gracias. —Contesto él sin ganas.

—Mi nombre es Sheva Alomar. Soy representante de la fiscalía de Nueva York. —Se presentó extendiendo la mano para saludar.

— ¿No eres un poco joven para ser una de las cabecillas de la fiscalía? —Cuestionó a la vez que se ponía de pie.

—Muchas veces la experiencia no la dan los años, sino la capacidad.

—Leon S. Kennedy, Jefe de la División de Operaciones de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos. —Se presentó el viudo finalmente poniéndose de pie.

 _"División de Operaciones de Seguridad, en efecto, el asunto se pondrá pesado."_ Pensó la abogada.

—Y ahora que nos conocemos, me gustaría que lo sucedido con mi esposa fuera investigado por la policía especial. —Determinó Leon a la más joven.

—Lo siento, señor Kennedy. Pero no lo pudo autorizar.

Una mueca de incredulidad se pintó en el rostro de la máxima autoridad de la D.S.O.

—Señorita Alomar, —pronunció detenidamente. —algún maniaco acaba de asesinar a mi esposa en mi casa, y anda suelto por la ciudad. ¿Cree usted que las autoridades locales van a ser más rápidas que los oficiales bajo mi mando?

—Quizá no, señor Kennedy. Pero es mi deber ventilar este caso ante la justicia.

—Señorita, ¿sabe quiénes somos nosotros? Somos agentes especializados, tenemos enemigos en todo el mundo, gente que pagaría millones por vernos muertos a nosotros o a nuestros allegados. ¡No fue un cualquiera el responsable de la muerte de mi esposa! —Explicó comenzando a ponerse histérico el rubio.

—Y yo soy la representante de la sociedad neoyorkina que pide justicia por este crimen. Su objetivo y el mío son el mismo, señor Kennedy. Excepto que el delito se cometió en mi jurisdicción. —Argumentó obstinada la mujer morena.

—No va a cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto?

—Consiga la orden de un juez para llevarse el caso a su competencia y con gusto le hago entrega de lo que le corresponde.

El agente dio resopló y dio un suspiro hondo llevándose la mano hacia el tabique de la nariz para estrujarlo con impaciencia. No tenía ánimos de discutir ni de iniciar trámites administrativos.

—Coopere conmigo, señor Kennedy y le aseguro que el homicidio de su esposa no quedará impune.

Leon dio una última mirada al techo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se resistían a salir, luchaba con todas sus ganas por mantenerse fuerte. Sin mirar a su interlocutora asintió sin levantar la vista.

Sheva trataba de mantenerse fría ante la situación como toda una profesional, aunque a veces le costaba demasiado mantenerse indiferente al verse expuesta frente al dolor humano y hoy tenía que presenciar la fachada de un hombre roto. Sus años en la fiscalía no habían caído en saco roto y afortunadamente sabía como poder sobrellevar la situación con mucho tacto. Decidió darle un poco de privacidad al agente que acababa de perder a su esposa e hizo una seña a los oficiales que estaban dentro del aposento para que se retirasen junto con ella.

—Que se lleven el cuerpo con los forenses, necesitamos la necropsia de ley.

Los oficiales junto con los agentes periciales cubrieron con una manta el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer y la subieron a una camilla para trasladarla a la ambulancia.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta oscura sacó su móvil y del directorio eligió un número para presionarlo en la marcación directa. Esperó unos segundos en la línea y finalmente habló:

—Chandler, sal de la cama y prepara tu abrigo, tenemos trabajo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


End file.
